The present disclosure relates generally to a system and arrangement for controlling a heating value of a fuel, such as a low energy fuel, in various applications such as gas turbines.
Certain fuels have a low energy value, such as a low British thermal unit (low BTU or LBTU), which make these fuels undesirable for use in certain engines, e.g., a gas turbine engine. For example, the LBTU fuel may produce a low amount of heat per volume of fuel. As a result, the LBTU fuel may cause undesirable combustions conditions, such as auto ignition or early flame holding. These conditions can lead to reduced control and power within the engine, e.g., a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically burn a high BTU (HBTU) fuel, which may produce a relatively higher amount of heat per volume of fuel. As a result, the high BTU fuel generally ensures proper operation, performance, and efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, these high BTU fuels may be unavailable, expensive, or undesirable for other reasons. In certain facilities, LBTU fuels may be available, but may not be utilized due to their undesirable characteristics. For example, the LBTU fuels may be a byproduct of a refinery or other facility.